


Cronkri

by swagminimeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagminimeatloaf/pseuds/swagminimeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is walking by the shore yada yada, so forth on and so on, they frick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronkri

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty yes I know, just shut up and enjoy it.

Kankri is walking along the shore, it’s pretty breezy at this time of night. Suddenly Cronus pops out of the water “Boo!” The red blooded troll shrieks before covering his mouth “Triggers Cr9nus!” The violet blooded troll sighs and runs a hand through his hair “Sorry babe…” Kankri sighs and hugs him “I was starting t9 think y9u weren’t g9ing to sh9w up…” Cronus grunts in response and kisses him nipping at his lower lip wrapping his arms around the nubby horned trolls waist, pulling him closer. Kankri opens his mouth without hesitation, purring quietly. Cronus smirks into the kiss and explores his mouth carefully, brushing his tongue over Kankri’s. Cronus plants his hands on Kankri’s behind and squeezes hard. The candy blooded troll squeaks and pulls away “C-cr9nus please!” “Please vwhat?” He grins. Kankri then shoves Cronus to the ground and crawls on top of him “I’ve missed y9u” “Iwve missed you too kitten~” He suddenly flips Kankri and pins him to the ground “Vwhos on bottom now?” He wiggles his eyebrows. “F-fuck y9u…” “Sure thing chief~” A dark blush dusted across Kankri’s face. “I can’t believe y9u just said that, 6lah 6lah 6lah-” “Shut up vwould ya. Enjoy yourself.” “This is highly triggering Cronus and I-” Cronus kisses him hard trying to shut him up. Kankri growls and shoves him away “Cr9nus please when I’m in the middle 9f lecturing d9n’t d9 that!” “Aw come on chief you knovw you vwant it~” “N9t with that attitude.” He grumbles and storms off, the violet blooded troll following him cautiously. He suddenly sneaks up behind the unsuspecting troll and pins him to a tree. “Let me g9.” Cronus uses his puppy dog eyes “Come on kitten please?” Kankri looks down at his feet. “F-fine but g9 easy 9n me…” Cronus smirks and urges Kankri to get on his knees. Kankri unbuttons crocro’s pants along with his seahorse boxers and licks the tip of his bulge, swirling his tongue around it. Cronus thinks to himself “Oh shit this is actually fucking happening…” Suddenly he is pulled from his thoughts when Kankri starts to deepthroat him. “A-ah fuck chief~” Kan looks up at him and smirks, working at a steady pace. “I-I’m not gonna last much longer~” He puts his hand on the back of his head releasing into his protein chute, while rubbing his horns. Kankri pulls away and swallows what’s in his mouth the rest getting shot into his face. He wipes his face off with his sleeve. “Alright chief turn around and drop them pants of yours~” Kankri obliges and yanks his pants down along with his crab boxers and turns around putting his hands on the tree. Cronus smirks and waps his ass before lining himself up and teases his nook with the tip of his bulge. “A-ah Cr9nus please… j-just fuck me already~” “Sure thing chief~” He thrusts into him and Kankri throws his head back moaning helplessly. “F-fuck you’re tight~!” “A-ah cr9nus~ Harder~!” Cronus snaps his hips forward pounding into him “A-ah fuck~!” Kankri shouts, Cronus grunts in response. “Ngh Cr9nus I’m g9nna~!” Kankri moans and releases, Cronus following right behind him. He pulls out and yanks his pants up, panting a bit. Kankri turns around, looking a hot mess, his sides heaving, pulling his own pants up “F-flushed f9r y9u cr9” “Flushed for ya too kitten~”

 

Thee end.


End file.
